


Negación

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Negación - Fandom
Genre: Drastoria, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Draco y ella son solo amigos con derechos, ¿verdad? Ella no tendría por qué estar celosa y él tampoco debería de estar sintiendo cosas por Astoria. Las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar, ¿cierto? Ellos podían estar juntos como siempre, o al menos de eso querían convencerse.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Negación

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Advertencia:**

Escena sexual y lenguaje subido de tono.

Pareja: Draco y Astoria.

**Nota de autora:**

Una idea tonta que cruzaba por mi cabeza, luego se fue desarrollando más y no sé como terminé escribiendo esto, la verdad.

No juzguen demasiado duro, pero cuaqlquier crítica u opinión es bien recibida.

* * *

**Negación**

1\. Reencuentro

Estaba siendo suave y gentil. A veces le gustaba así. Le gustaba cuando Draco la estrujaba contra él, levantándola del suelo para besarla con lentitud. Sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua dentro de su boca y las mordidas en sus labios. El rubio besaba bastante bien. De hecho, Draco lo hacía todo bien. Ella simplemente se dejaba querer. Se dejaba «usar» o más bien lo estaba usando. No, se usaban mutuamente y se engañaban creyendo que todo era parte de un mutuo acuerdo de amigos con derechos, que esa forma en la que se acurrucaban después de tener sexo era un añadido más de la escena y no significaba nada más.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Astoria, dejándose tocar como otras tantas veces lo había hecho.

—No, realmente no —replicó Draco con media sonrisa descarada en los labios, deteniendo las caricias, pero sin llegar a alejarse.

—Lo imaginé. Has de haber estado muy bien acompañado —se rio, negando ligeramente con la cabeza y haciendo que sus mechones castaños revolotearan un poco. Eso siempre hacía que Draco sonriera, pero estaba vez no fue el caso—. La vi contigo en el Ministerio, ¿trabajará ahí? —comentó y con un puchero lo apartó.

—No, solo fue a llevarme el almuerzo —respondió, sin resistirse al rechazo. La había recibido con hambre y tenía ganas de intimar con ella, peor no iba a forzar las cosas de momento, tenía la noche entera para estar juntos.

Astoria rodó los ojos y se acomodó el vestido, caminando por el departamento de Draco como si del suyo se tratarse. Sacó el té negro de la alacena y puso la tetera. Luego encendió la radio y puso las noticias nocturnas. La sección de deportes le aburría, estaban hablando del último mundial de Quidditch, pero ahí la dejó.

—¿Entonces qué hace? —cuestionó de nuevo, queriendo pretender que no le importaba—. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Ya terminó los estudios? —interrogó con acidez y un deje de burla, volviendo a la pequeña sala para echarse sobre el sofá en lo que hervía el agua.

La joven castaña se extendió de costado y puso sus piernas sobre el regazo del rubio, rozando su entrepierna con el talón.

—Uhm… — Él no se inmutó y tampoco contestó.

—Es un lindo florero. Tus padres escogen bien… ¿Cómo se llama? —insistió en saber, pero siguió sin recibir una respuesta. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. Se estaba molestando con Draco. Solo se había ido por unas cuantas semanas a Francia y ahora resultaba que los señores Malfoy le habían conseguido una bruja para que se casara. Una niñata de sangre limpia que andaba de tras de él como en su época de colegio—. Está bien, no me digas —resopló y se levantó para preparar la cena. En el fondo no entendía porque se sentía tan enfadada. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Draco no importaba o por lo menos de eso se quería convencer.

—No la vayas a agarrar contra ella —advirtió Draco, como si le hubiera leído la mente y posiblemente lo hubiera hecho. La conexión mental ente ambos era algo que se había formado entre ellos con magia oscura cuando él había estado a servicio del Lord Oscuro. Ella lo había dejado pasar sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias que eso tendría a futuro. Un riesgo calculado se habían dicho, luego se habían arrepentido un poco, porque muchas veces, sin querer, terminaban realmente sabiendo lo que el otro estaba pensando y no siempre les gustaba lo que veían o escuchaban.

—Yo no he hecho nada —se quejó, haciendo un adorable puchero y parándose de nuevo frente a él—. ¿Por qué les sigues el juego? Has dicho mil veces que no querías un compromiso así, arreglado, hueco, que para eso te hubieras quedado con Pansy —le recordó sus propias palabras, luego se inclinó hacia él, acentuando su escote y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de Draco—. Me tienes a mí para saciarte las ganas de hombre, ¿para qué la quieres a ella? —volvió a preguntar, ligeramente más enfada que antes.

—Estás celosa, ¿verdad? —replicó sin cambiar su expresión, aunque su tono delataba algo de diversión por la situación. La aludida se limitó a hacer una mueca y se hincó ahí, abriendo las piernas del hombre para acomodarse en medio, dejando claras sus intenciones—. Puedes conseguir esto de cualquier otro, Astoria. Lo sabes —comentó, al mismo tiempo que se desabrochaba el pantalón sin ninguna inhibición.

La joven Greengrass no respondió, ni volteó a verlo, tan solo esperó a que él expusiera su miembro. Ella lo tomó con ambas manos y lo guio a su boca. Todavía estaba suave. Lo frotó contra su mejilla. Se sentía terso y tibio. El aroma masculino la hizo relamerse los labios con evidente antojo.

—No conozco a ningún otro que tenga esta herramienta —susurró, para enseguida engullir el pedazo de carne. Solo le cupo poco más de la mitad en su boca y eso que ni siquiera estaba erecto.

Chupó, succionó y lo acarició. Arrancó gruñidos de la garganta de Draco con cada lamida que le daba a su sexo. Era diestra en aquella actividad. Sabía cómo complacer a un hombre con su boca, pero con Draco era más el placer propio que otra cosa. No lo sabía describir exactamente, pero le gustaba el sabor, la textura, el saberse dueña de su excitación y causante de su orgasmo.

¡Oh, disfrutaba tanto cuando el pene de Draco palpitaba entre sus labios y lengua, para luego recibir el chorro de semen contra su paladar! Ella era la responsable de todo aquello. Ella hacía que el frívolo juez de Wizengamot se derritiera frente a ella y mostrara su lado más sensible.

Se detuvo ante ese pensamiento, mas no sacó el sexo de su boca. Volteó a verlo y notó como él la miraba fijamente. Estaba algo agitado, pero no estaba disfrutando de la mamada como siempre. Eso le ofendió y también le dolió, porque entendió que tal vez en el fondo sí importaba un poco las cosas bonitas que sentían cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Lo has hecho con ella? —preguntó, alejándose como si nada y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

El rubio no había terminado, pero ella ya no tenía ganas de "comer" y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles que esa fuese la segunda ocasión de la noche en la que el momento apasionado se iba al carajo. Una parte de ellos quería hacer lo de siempre, otra parte les estaba haciendo actuar de forma tonta y mantener la distancia. Ese reencuentro no estaba siendo lo que ninguno esperaba.

—No, todavía no —admitió Draco, acariciando su propia erección, todavía rígida y húmeda por la saliva de Astoria. Un suspiro se le escapó. Cerró los ojos un instante y escuchó una risita. Luego, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la castaña estaba sobre él.

No preguntó, sabía que ella moría de ganas por estar con él y en el fondo, él también quería estar con ella. Los ojos verdes le miraban con reproche. La conversación de la chica con la que "estaba saliendo" a petición de sus padres no era exactamente lo mejor para encender la pasión.

—Hazme el amor —pidió con voz aniñada, a horcajadas sobre él y quitándose el vestido para quedar desnuda de una vez. Le expuso su intimidad y él no dudó un instante en clavarse en ella. —¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Rico y duro! —chilló de placer al ser empalada, disfrutando de la ardiente sensación en su sexo. Draco era grande, largo y grueso. Su miembro se deslizó sin mucha resistencia por la ayuda de la lubricación, pero aun así sintió unas punzadas de dolor por el tamaño.

Los gemidos de Astoria inundaron el apartamento, mientras Draco la penetraba con energéticos movimientos pélvicos que la hacían dar saltitos encima de él. Era un rítmico entra y sale que la hacía temblar. Astoria se abrazó a él y ocultó su rostro contra su pecho, sintiendo los escalofríos que recorrían su columna con cada embestida. En los brazos de Draco se sentía querida. Sentía que alguien la quería de verdad, que se preocupaba por ella de forma genuina, que la quería hacer feliz… Ella no quería perder eso. No quería que Draco estuviera con esa chiquilla tonta con la que sus padres querían que se comprometiera, ni con ninguna más.

—Astoria —murmuró el rubio entre jadeos de placer, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, como siempre que lo hacían. El antiguo príncipe de Slytherin había estado con muchas chicas a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna le hacía sentir lo que sentía con la menor de las Greengrass y eso que también se había llevado a la cama a la mayor, la rubia Daphne.

Sin embargo, aunque a esas alturas podía tener a la chica que quisiera, Draco se había obsesionado los últimos años de su vida en limpiar el nombre de su familia y en crearse una carrera en el Ministerio de Magia. Lo había conseguido todo, pero aún le faltaba algo que él se había convencido que no quería, ni necesitaba: Una compañera para formar una familia, y lo ponía de esa manera porque esa era la forma en la que la sociedad le había vendido aquella idea. Además, sus padres lo estaban presionando más y más, al grado de querer arreglarle un matrimonio y conseguirle a una bruja de buena familia. Sus padres no dejaban de repetirle que tenía que tener un heredero.

—¡Oh, Draco! ¡Oh! —Astoria gimió con fuerza y tembló al sentir como el rubio se estaba descargando dentro de ella. Su propio orgasmo la consumió en esos instantes y se abrazó a él con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho masculino.

—Uhm —Draco ahogó su propio gemido de satisfacción y la abrazó de la misma manera, fuerte y posesivamente.

—Sabes que no debes de hacer eso sin protección —le recriminó tras unos segundos, cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento y se levantó.

—Te ves linda —molestó un poco al ver como Astoria se quedaba parada frente a él con las piernas ligeramente separadas y dejando que entre los muslos le escurrieran los fluidos. La aludida frunció el ceño, mirándole con reproche. Él solo rodó los ojos y sin decir más, sacó su varita y murmuró lo que sabía era lo correcto en aquellos momentos. Limpió a Astoria primero, luego la dejó vestirse y recuperó su propia compostura, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La joven castaña caminó hacia la cocina y preparó dos tazas de té. Draco la siguió y esperó con los brazos cruzados, recargado contra la pared. Sus ojos grises admiraban la naturalidad con la que Astoria se movía por ahí, como si el lugar fuera suyo, aunque tal vez de alguna manera así era. La joven Greengrass aún vivía en la mansión de su familia, igual que Daphne, pues ninguna tenía permiso de irse sin estar propiamente casada, pero Astoria prácticamente vivía con él, pasaba varias noches con él y su tiempo libre también. Además de eso trabajaban juntos, diferentes puestos, pero mismo Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Eran muy buenos amigos desde hacía años y tenían una especie de relación que nadie terminaba de entender, quizá ni siquiera ellos mismos.

—¿Y esto? —cuestionó de repente Astoria, tomando unas galletas que no reconocía y que no eran las que el rubio generalmente consumía.

—Un regalo —respondió, arqueando una ceja—. Las preparó Cassandra —confesó porque reconocía aquella mirada inquisidora de la castaña—. Se llama Cassandra Montague, la hermana menor de Graham Montague. Fue Ravenclaw y se graduó el año pasado —comenzó a responder lo que momentos antes se había resistido a informar.

Astoria miró las galletas y las dejó ahí donde estaban. Por un momento había pensado acompañar el té con ellas, pero ahora se le había revuelto el estómago. Tomó las dos tazas y sin decir nada fue de vuelta a la sala, dejó el té sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en el sofá donde habían estado antes teniendo relaciones. Escuchó los pazos detrás de ellas y no tardó mucho en notar como el rubio se sentaba a su lado. No lo volteó a ver, pero sí miró como dejaba un plato con unos macarons de rosas y vainilla.

—Ya sé que no te gustan —dijo al mirar el postre que ella adoraba y que dejaba siempre en la nevera del rubio para su consumo personal, pues a él no le gustaban los dulces en general.

—Tampoco las galletas, Astoria —gruñó él, tomando su té y dando el primer trago, muy tranquilamente. Sabía lo que la chica estaba pensando, aunque no se lo fuera a decir jamás.

Astoria lo imitó y tomó un macaron. De fondo seguía escuchándose la radio, aunque ahora estaban hablando de cosas de política, de los nuevos cambios que había realizado el Ministerio y las relaciones con el mundo muggle. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos. Ella comía y bebía su té. Draco simplemente terminó el suyo y luego se quedó descansando a su lado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá y cerrando los ojos.

—¿La vas a seguir viendo? —preguntó cuando terminó de comer.

—Eso es lo que quieren mis padres —contestó, sin cambiar su posición.

—¿Desde cuando haces lo que te piden tus padres? Por algo te viniste a este apartamento, ¿no? —insistió, mirando alrededor. Hacia unos cuatro años que Draco se había mudado ahí. Era un lindo piso en la zona más exclusiva de Londres, un edificio para magos y brujas que tenía conexión con la red flu.

—No, me vine a este lugar porque quería privacidad, ¿o quieres que te recuerde las veces que casi nos descubre mi madre haciéndolo en la sala? —aclaró y volteó a verla a ella con media sonrisa burlona. Quizá en el fondo debía de admitir que el lugar lo había conseguido por ella, para poder estar juntos sin realmente estarlo o al menos no de la forma tradicional que debían de seguir ambos.

Astoria volteó a verlo también y clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises del rubio, arrugando un poco la nariz. Le miró con suspicacia y luego chasqueó la lengua de mala gana. Quería preguntarle a Draco que a cuantas otras había llevado ahí para tener sexo, porque sabía que ella no era la única, que no había exclusividad porque no tenían nada formal. Ellos solo eran amigos con derecho o de eso se convencían.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —preguntó como si nada, levantándose y recogiendo las cosas del té, para ir de nuevo a la cocina.

—¿Te vas a quedar a cenar y a dormir? —cuestionó el rubio, tan solo levantando la voz para que ella lo escuchara, pues él no se movió de su lugar.

Astoria estuvo a punto de contestar "siempre lo hago" u otra cosa, pero se resistió. Meditó unos segundos, mirando las galletas de Cassandra y se preguntó qué tanto había pasado durante esas dos semanas en las que estuvo en Francia. Ella le había mandado mensajes con su patronus casi a diario, cotándole del viaje, y él solía responderle como siempre, con cosas suyas y del trabajo, pero no había sido hasta el día antes de volver en el que él le había informado lo de la supuesta chica. Eso había sido el día anterior. Esa mañana habían ido a trabajar juntos y se habían vuelto a ver apenas hacia unas horas. Ella esperaba pasar la noche con él y ahora se sentía extrañamente desplazada y eso no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de que…

—¿La has traído aquí? —preguntó, ignorando la pregunta de la cena y volviendo a la sala para encarar a Draco—. ¿Cassandra ha venido a tu apartamento? —insistió en saber, pero él no respondió a su pregunta.

—¿Esta es una clase de escena de celos? —la miró extrañado por aquella actitud.

—No —contestó, desviando la mirada para ubicar dónde había dejado su abrigo y bolso—. No seas ridículo, yo no podría tener celos de una niñata así —añadió y caminó para ir a agarrar sus cosas con toda la indiferencia que podía aparentar y toda la dignidad que una bruja sangre limpia podía proyectar.

—¿Te vas? —Draco se levantó enseguida y fue tras ella—. Pensé que pasarías la noche conmigo. Hace dos semanas que no nos veíamos… —comenzó a decir—. Me estás haciendo un berrinche sin razón —añadió con el ceño fruncido. Al principio se lo estaba tomando como broma, pero ya no le estaba gustando la forma en la que Astoria se estaba tomando lo de Cassandra. Ni siquiera cuando se reunía con Pansy o Tracey o Lavander o cualquiera de sus antiguas conquistas, Astoria no reaccionaba así con él. Al contrario, lo molestaba un poco, le recordaba que ella podía estar con alguien más y terminaban pasando más tiempo juntos.

—No seas tonto —se defendió, poniéndose el abrigo y sin mirarlo—. Tengo cosas que hacer y quedé de cenar con Cormac —mintió con mucha naturalidad—. Solo iba a prepararte la cena para que no te quedaras con el estómago vacío, pero estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo tú solo o en todo caso, Cassandra te puede cocinar —añadió para justificar su comportamiento, aunque no había podido evitar agregar eso último y delatarse. Sí, estaba molesta y celosa, pero sabía que no tenía derecho de reclamar nada, porque ella y Draco no eran nada más que amigos con derechos.

—¿Vas a coger con McLaggen? —le preguntó sin mucha sutileza, molesto por aquella actitud.

—Quizá —volvió a mentir—. Se nota que tú no traes ganas de eso y hace dos semanas que no tenía nada de acción —reprochó un poco, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida—. Como dijiste, puedo conseguir eso de cualquier otro, ¿no?

—Sí, pero pensé que nadie te satisfacía como yo —replicó con un claro deje de sentirse ofendido por aquella afirmación. Guardó silencio unos minutos y no recibió más respuesta, pero la chica tampoco se iba todavía—. Astoria —la llamó, pero ella no volteó—. ¿En serio me estás haciendo una escena por una tontería así? —cuestionó, queriendo arreglar las cosas antes de que se le fueran a escapar de las manos. En todos los años que llevaban de conocerse, jamás habían peleado por una bobada así, ni siquiera cuando la joven castaña se había enterado que él y Daphne había tenido relaciones. Aunque para ser justos con Astoria, hacia por lo menos un año que él había dejado de mencionar a otras chicas, más que nada porque no había estado sexualmente con otra que no fuera ella.

—¿Sabes? —la chica respiró profundamente y se volteó a encararlo—. Hubiera preferido encontrar su ropa interior en tu habitación que esas galletas en la cocina —confesó con el ceño fruncido—. No quiero estar aquí, Draco, no quiero sentir lo que estoy sintiendo y mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar, así que… Hasta mañana, Malfoy —concluyó y se fue sin más. Siempre solía despedirse con un beso o al menos un abrazo. Le costaba abandonar ese lugar para ir a casa, pero por primera vez en cuatro años, se había sentido una intrusa en el departamento de Draco. Aunque había tantas cosas suyas ahí, nunca pensó encontrar las de alguien más y se sentía tonta por no haberlo pensado nunca.

Draco pensó e ir detrás de ella, pero no quiso caer en ese juego. Ya mañana hablarían. Suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, como si le doliera la cabeza. Meditó unos segundos y fue a la cocina. Él podía preparar la cena solo, sí. Había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas sin ayuda de los elfos domésticos, aunque el apartamento ofrecía aquel servicio. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a cocinar, tomó las famosas galletas de la discordia y las tiró a la basura. Lo más ridículo del asunto era que él solo había conservado las galletas pensando que a lo mejor a Astoria le gustarían, pues él no comía cosas dulces y esas cosas estaban glaseadas con azúcar. Su error había sido ser demasiado honesto con ella, como siempre, pues se suponía que entre ambos no había secretos.

—Maldición —murmuró para sí mismo, sin entender o sin querer reconocer, por qué las cosas habían terminado tan mal esa noche. Había estado ansioso esperando el regreso de Astoria, aunque no se lo hubiera querido decir, y también estaba deseoso de tener "acción" con ella. Pudo haber buscando a cualquier chica para saciarse durante esas dos semanas en las que ella no había estado y sabía que no hubiera pasado nada, pero había dejado de sentirse correcto. Siempre que se sentía caliente terminaba buscándola a ella y si no la tenía a su disposición, terminaba autocomplaciéndose mientras pensaba en ella. Hacía varios meses que no se le antojaba estar con otra chica que no fuera Astoria y quizá debía de comenzar a pensar en lo que eso significaba, pero no quería admitir lo que sentía.


End file.
